wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Medoh
this character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking her Medoh is one of the main protagonists of Nightlight, a fanfiction made by Pumpkin In a world where tension grows between hybrids and purebreds, there lives the youngest of her family, Medoh, simplicity of the RainWing tribe, it was a peaceful life in the city of Virtue. : You and I, we've been through it all Is it time to say goodbye? A loving friend, there's not much to Medoh's true appearance, the mainscales of the dragonet remain a nice pastel-sky blue, as though the sky itself became that of a dragon, simply the RainWing can't really change to colorations of her scales, but rather she prefers the light tinges of blues spreading across her body at all times. Yes, she may as well appear your typical RainWing, thank you very much, there's not much to the dragonet's appearance that one would consider strange, unique or at the least eye-catching but for the sake of this page, I may as well continue writing about her true appearance, one she typically prefers, as mentioned she takes a preference to light blue shades, slightly highlighted with paler hues. The RainWing's underbelly, running down below a row of dark purplish blue scales and below, a sunny orange-yellow with hues of a darker hue of orange near the front, similar to that of a sunflower, bright and cheerful yet the figure herself is less so, unfortunately. A build remains uncertain, rather small and short for her age, coming up to her peers at the shoulders, but even if she appears small, Medoh is tough as a rock on the inside, a long, lizard-like tail, remaining prehensile strolls casually from her end, legs remain similar to that of a typical RainWing, short and softly curved talons a silvery coloration like that of her horns. The backs of each legs, plated and smooth like that of a snake's underbelly remains cream, as though well blended butterscotch, this follows for some of her hind legs, one will not cease to spot gapping, abnormally large wings that protrude from near the shoulder blades. Flooding to the tips with dark hues of dark purplish blue, fading into the violets and finally a darkish pink. They all seem to whorl in galaxian patterns, this is dappled with, surprisingly, pastel blues, pinks and greens, following in a pattern similar to that of a snail's shell. The wings can be considered,,, noticeable in some sort of way, comparing to their large size and Medoh's small form, she may appear to walk lopsidedly and in some cases, fall over, for she has terrible balance, the wing membranes, both in coloration and pattern, match that of her large, feathered ruff, yes you heard that right, her supposed RainWing ruff doesn't have membranes but large feathers surrounding behind her ears. There remains notable features, like that of her bright amber eyes, the dark purple plated scales running atop the crest of her head and around her eyes, yet not seeming to continue down the rest of her body, the incredible stocky yet small build seems to contradict the dragonet's abnormally large wings and, in turn, I have yet to mention her legs. Length and softly muscled, rather she'd remind anyone of a cat seems to come to mind whenever she's spotted walking awkwardly down the vine pathways of Virtue, five talons followed by, strangely, a sixth talon. Most often, others have teased her for her sixth talon, saying she's a freak, but hat is unso, rather it's more of something that keeps her unique amongst the RainWings, perhaps it's just fate's way of giving someone a gift, to make that said dragon even more special than they already are. : Dry your eye We have been together for so long * Usually cheerful and excited most of the time * Optimistic, your typical RainWing that isn't lazy * Childish and a little overwhelmingly enthusiastic * Sometimes will fall into depressions, doesn't really know how to deal with it * Acts happy on the outside, someone everyone would like but on the inside she's honestly scarred for her own life * Never really will feel happy ever again after finding out she has depression * Tries to think first before she acts, but that never really happens in the end * Really misses her best friend, Deepseeker, finds that one of the reasons she thinks she'll never be happy again * Doesn't understand life outside her mind but pretends she does * Hates when dragons feel bad for her or have pity, she feels that she doesn't deserve any of that : Is it time to let go? Apart we grow Gonna be like old one, sorta * Hatched in a large family of six dragonets, youngest of them all * Parents didn't really like the current queen who had a grudge against hybrids * With a need for peace, a family of hybrids came to talk with the queen * One of these was Deepseeker, befriended Medoh when they first greeted one another * Wielded close bonds, became wanderers of the rainforest since they were both interested in the topic * Also ended up becoming friends with a NightWing, Korma too, most of the time the three hung out with one another * Finds out she has depression after a few encounters with insecurity, terribly low self-esteem and in fact, a frequent mood swing * Queen of the Rain / NightWings doesn't except hybrid's peace offering and sends them all away after a few months, Deepseeker is taken with her family * With the loss of her closest friend, Medoh doesn't really know what to do in her life anymore, constantly got bored but hung out a lot more with Korma : Soon we will know You are the reason to go on livin' * Can change the color of her scales * Prehensile tail for tree climbing * Small, can fit into tight spaces * Writes pretty well for a RainWing * Along with reading * Venom from two front fangs although prefers not to use it : I need to try things and be on my own We'll always be friends but keep our distance * Somewhat inspired by How to Train Your Dragon 3 * But was also inspired by a daydream I had shortly after watching it * Has depression, unusual for such a cheerful soul * Although her former name was Puppy, Medoh is actually allergic to dogs * Was formerly going to be a Sky-Rain hybrid, but the idea was scrapped : We'll be together from afar, forever Listen, listen within Medoh-Unipuppy.png|Wolfy Medoh-infobox.png|Infobox ‹ ◍ ◍ ◍ Code by EchoTheGekko ◍ ◍ ◍ › Category:Characters Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell